Dance with Me
by Absol Master
Summary: EliwoodxNinian. There was a day two decades ago, when Ninian showed Eliwood her dance. And till today, the memory remains, sweeter and sadder than ever.


I've always been an EliwoodxNinian fan, but today, I finally came round to typing my first posted EliwoodxNinian fanfic! I hope you like this one. I wrote it in an hour.

* * *

Dance with Me

* * *

"_Take my hand, touch my heart_

_Hold it tight, don't draw apart_

_And let's dance like a gale_

_Every move, tells a tale…"_

* * *

"Ninian! What's that you're singing?"

The dancer raised her gaze to the corridor ahead of her, suddenly pulled out of her dream. From before her, Eliwood was running quickly, a bright smile on his face.

"Uh…it's—it's a song!" she quickly answered, looking down. "A-and a dance. A song for a dance!"

Eliwood gave an "ah" of amazement. "Sing it for me, if you don't mind," he replied. Ninian looked up and saw the encouragement in his expression. So, she began to sing the first verse of the song, trying a few small steps of the dance.

Suddenly, she broke free of her nervousness, and began to dance with full joy, movements full of life, every turn, every step in perfect time and grace. Then, she went on to the second verse.

* * *

"_Every step turned and twirled_

_To the rhythm of the world_

_Hidden rhythm, hidden rhyme, _

_Take it one step at a time…"_

* * *

"Um…two people—can dance this," Ninian suddenly broke off. "The chorus—is more fun if you—I mean two people! If two people dance it together."

"Alright, teach me," Eliwood said with trust, holding out a hand. Nervously, Ninian nodded, and began to show him the steps.

Finally, they began their dance, their flight of fantasy, the dance like an escape from the world's troubles.

* * *

_"Dance with me, eye to eye,_

_Take ten steps towards the sky_

_Take my spirit hand in hand_

_Step for step until the end."_

* * *

Eliwood finally dared to sing along with her. It felt so wonderful, dancing with Ninian there, singing with her, all alone in their own little world, an infinite corridor lit by the sun.

* * *

_"Dance with me, free my pain,_

_Graceful steps and shifts and bends_

_Smile for me, once again,_

_One last time before it ends."_

* * *

Dizzy, panting hard with joy, Eliwood took Ninian in his arms.

"Oh—forgive me," the lord quickly said, letting go. Ninian laughed, unsure, and blushed.

* * *

The joy of that day was now a memory. A memory, and nothing more.

She stood by the gate, her figure a silhouette in the light of the other world. Eliwood was trying not to watch her. He didn't want to see the beautiful dancer leave him. He remembered now, more vividly than ever, that day in Castle Ostia, half a month ago, when she had taught him to dance that dance, _her _dance.

Sighing, he looked down, tears in his eyes. He loved Ninian. But even now, he didn't dare to tell her. There was no point anyway; she was gone for good. Why let her know his grief and feel guilty for him?

"Dance with me…" he sang. "Free my pain…" He recalled that day in his mind, his words coming out in a sigh. "Graceful steps and shifts and bends…"

The others were looking oddly at him, but he didn't stop. The song brought back memories, beautiful memories he didn't want to lose.

Eliwood looked up at Ninian's unmoving shape by the Dragon's Gate, and smiled regretfully.

"Smile for me, once again…"

A soft sweet voice joined his own in the last line.

_"One last time, before it ends."_

Suddenly, Ninian was running towards Eliwood, eyes flooded with tears, shining like stars.

"I can't leave!" she shouted. "Eliwood…I can't leave you!"

Eliwood held her in his arms as she sang the chorus of the song with a shaky voice.

"Ninian, Ninian…don't leave me…"

There was a sound. A drop of water falling into a pond, a hum, and a gust of wind from above the mountains. Then, the light was gone.

"Nils…" Ninian gasped, turning. Her brother was gone. The dancer sighed and looked back up at Eliwood.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed, turning away from her. _Why did she choose to stay with us?_

Ninian walked towards him. "It doesn't matter," she replied. "I—I—love you."

Suddenly, Eliwood wheeled around and took Ninian into an embrace.

"I'm really so sorry," he said, not daring to look at her. "You shouldn't have left Nils…"

Ninian sobbed in his arms, but she didn't say anything, didn't show any anger or hurt. Only smiled sadly, and Eliwood wondered how much it really hurt.

* * *

They had gone through so much together, been so close, shared their sorrows and joys. And now she was gone.

Though she had left a decade ago, the lingering memory still remained in his mind, a residue left of the joyful times they had spent as marquess and marchioness of Pherae.

Though he was thirty-seven, slowly ageing, he remembered that one day twenty years ago, when he had learnt the true joy of dancing.

And even now, the words rang clear in his mind, sung by that beloved voice, the voice of Ninian, the ice dragon.

* * *

_"Dance with me, eye to eye,_

_Take ten steps towards the sky_

_Take my spirit hand in hand_

_Step for step…until the end."_

* * *

There! The song was pretty rushed, but I hope you liked it anyway. The idea popped into my head ding! just like that, last night! It's pretty impromptu, so I hope it was fine for you. Review please!


End file.
